Réponse
by SiilverFan.g
Summary: Vivre dans la hantise de ta réponse est insupportable. Ne m'as-tu pas entendu te dire mes sentiments ? Question stupide, bien sûr que je sais que tu m'as comprise… Bien que tu aies eu d'autres problèmes, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps que tu me répondes ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis aux prises d'une puissante angoisse lorsque nos routes se croisent. Naruto, me répondras-tu ?
1. Chapter 1

_Réponse_

« Quelle température agréable aujourd'hui… » pensa distraitement la jeune femme.

Une brise chaude caressa doucement son visage, faisant danser sa chevelure dans un fin mouvement houleux. Elle ramena une mèche derrière son oreille offrant ainsi son visage de porcelaine au soleil qui semblait vouloir lui donner un peu plus de vie. Elle soupira longuement : les choses étaient si calmes maintenant… Le village était reconstruit, la plupart des équipes en mission, dont la sienne qui avait eu pour tâche d'escorter la prunelle de Tsunade : Sakura. Mais étant en convalescence, elle n'avait pu se joindre à eux. Elle devait avouer que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait entendu quelques bribes de conversations entre la rose et son équipe ; ce ninja médical souhaitait blesser l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret, en lui avouant de faux sentiments. Encore une fois, cette femme n'agissait qu'en fonction de son égoïsme. Elle se fichait bien de faire du mal à Naruto ! Elle lui avait demandé de retrouver Sasuke ; cet homme dont elle n'arrivait pas à fonctionner sans lui et, maintenant, elle voulait le libérer de cette promesse en lui avouant un amour inexistant en espérant qu'il la croira… c'était si mal le connaître. Le blond connaissait sa coéquipière comme personne. Depuis son enfance, il n'avait jamais cessé de garder un œil bienveillant sur elle ; leur lien était pourtant mince et fragile, mais avec le temps, il était devenu épais et solide. Il pouvait la reconnaitre, perdu dans une foule, les yeux fermés. Il savait tout d'elle et ça incluait le fait que jamais Sakura ne le verrait comme l'homme qu'elle aimait. De dire qu'elle le détestait serait un mensonge, mais elle ne le voyait que comme un ami, un frère, pas un amant. Elle se demanda ce que penserait Naruto lorsque le cerisier se « confesserait » à lui ? Elle osait espérer que les pensées du blond se tourneraient immédiatement vers elle et la déclaration qu'elle lui avait faite pendant la bataille.

« Cesse de rêver, ma pauvre… Tu sais bien que tu n'effleureras pas un instant son esprit. »

Voila la triste conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue. Elle n'occupait pas une place très importante pour le blond : elle savait parfaitement bien qu'elle en occupait la dernière. Elle pouvait même facilement dresser la liste des gens qui avaient sa priorité. Au commencement, il était évident qu'il y avait Sasuke ; cet ami, ce premier lien qu'il avait construit avec une autre personne, ce frère, cette famille, qu'il n'avait jamais eus et n'aurait jamais. Lui qui pourtant avait tourné le dos à tout le monde, animé par un désir insatiable de vengeance… se rendait-il seulement compte à quel point il était important pour son village ? Pour la femme qui l'aimait ? Pour Naruto ? Savait-il que s'il ne changeait pas, il devrait être éliminé ? Cette tâche reviendrait probablement à l'ancienne équipe sept : une horrible tâche ! En seraient-ils seulement capables ? À n'en pas douter, cette mission serait celle qu'ils demanderaient à avoir. Ce lien qui les unissait était si fort, ils avaient tout fait pour le construire, alors, il n'était que normal qu'ils demanderaient à le détruire. À cette seule pensée, la jeune femme frissonna. Arriveraient-ils à vivre avec ce fardeau sur leurs épaules ? Seraient-ils capables de voir le traitre avant l'ami ? Donnant une pause à cette lourde réflexion, elle réfléchit au second nom sur cette liste imaginaire. Venait à la suite du fugitif… celle qu'il aimait, celle à qui il devait cet acharnement, ce courage infatigable, cette bienveillance dans son regard : Sakura. À sa suite venait ce professeur aux lourds secrets et au passé sanglant : Kakashi. Il était le plus à même de comprendre la solitude de Naruto puisque – comme lui – il avait grandi sans parents et était jugé pour le crime et le suicide de feu Croc blanc. Elle pensa ensuite aux autres noms qui défilaient trop rapidement dans son esprit pour les nommer, ce n'est qu'à la réalisation de ce fait qu'elle comprit que le sien était si loin, trop loin, pour avoir une quelconque importance. Qu'avait-elle fait pour lui après tout ? Elle n'avait jamais pris sa défense étant enfant. Elle ne lui adressait que rarement la parole, donnant assurément l'impression qu'elle ne lui adressait qu'un regard snob, perchée sur son si haut siège dans la branche de sa _noble famille_ : les Hyûga. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne faisait jamais rien pour lui, à quelques reprises, elle avait tenté de son mieux afin de le protéger, mais, s'en souvenait-il ? Face à cette question, une scène lui revint en mémoire donnant à sa carnation une teinte d'un furieux carmin. Elle se revit, le visage calme, les yeux aussi doux que son sourire… prononçant ses mots si tendrement, si amoureusement.

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir si c'est en te protégeant. Parce que je… t'aime. »

Le souffle du blond s'était coupé à ce moment-là. Elle ne lui avait pas donné la chance de lui répondre, ce n'était pas le bon moment ni le bon endroit ! Son courage et sa détermination à vaincre Pain lui avait donné l'énergie nécessaire afin de lui avouer le sentiment le plus important à ses yeux, mais n'était-ce que ça ? Bien sûr que non. Elle avait aussi ressenti l'appel de La Mort. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu gagner face au « Shinra Tensei » de leur assaillant mais ne pouvait se résoudre à rester là, sans rien faire, elle préférait encore donner sa vie plutôt que de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait

mourir. Elle s'était élancée, son cœur battant à un rythme fou, son chakra lui-même semblait bouillir dans ses veines, vers l'homme aux yeux étranges… Mais elle n'avait même pas réussi à le toucher, c'est alors qu'elle comprit : elle était aussi inutile qu'elle le pensait. Son adversaire s'était débarrassé d'elle comme si elle n'avait été qu'un vulgaire insecte qui passait par là. Il n'avait suffi que d'un coup afin de l'envoyer valsé dans les airs. Elle retomba lourdement au sol, le goût métallique du sang avait envahi sa bouche puis s'était écoulé à l'aide de deux longs et imposants filets de ses lèvres ; avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle avait regardé le visage de Naruto. Pour la première fois, elle ne reconnut pas dans ses yeux cette étincelle qui allait de pair avec sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Elle l'avait entendu pousser un hurlement bestial, puis, plus rien. À son réveil, son ami était en bien piètre état : des bandages couvraient la quasi-totalité de son corps et de son visage. Mais, au contraire de ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire, lui, avait vaincu la menace qui avait détruit Konoha. Honteuse et terrifiée, elle avait tout fait pour éviter de croiser sa route. Elle n'avait pas sa place près de lui. Elle n'était rien, elle n'avait même pas été capable de le défendre. Sa timidité la guidait si fermement qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à assembler assez de courage pour l'affronter et lui redire ses sentiments et demander une réponse. Sa peur, quant à elle, lui faisait défiler un film en boucle dans son esprit : elle se voyait face à lui, demandant une réponse et où ce dernier se moquait d'elle, dénigrant ses habiletés de ninja, remettant en question son apparence où l'on ne voyait rien, lui qui était si friand de peau dénudée... Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas représentatif de la réalité. **Jamais** son ami ne lui ferait autant de mal, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre dans cette bouche, les paroles qu'elle se reprochait continuellement.

Trop faible. Trop timide. Trop pudique. En somme : une bonne à rien.

Elle avait été si longtemps tenue à l'écart dans l'ombre qu'elle en était devenue une elle-même. Elle fit quelque pas hasardeux pensant au fait que celui qu'elle aimait était parti depuis bien longtemps. Trouverait-elle la force nécessaire pour lui parler, à son retour ? Méritait-elle seulement de lui adresser la parole ? Elle qui n'avait su tenir face à l'ennemi plus que quelques secondes ? Elle qui n'avait pas su protéger son village : qui n'avait pas su **le** protéger ? Misérable femme ! Tout juste assez douée pour rêver et rougir. Elle ne méritait en rien sa lignée de fiers combattants… elle n'était pas comme son cousin qui savait leur faire honneur…

« 1Princesse Hinata ? » dit une voix calme.

Reconnaissant cette voix elle eut envie de changer de pièce. Alors que ses pensés s'étaient arrêté, une seule seconde, sur l'arbre fier des Hyûga le voilà qui arrivait afin de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une pousse qui s'étiolait cherchant à profiter elle-aussi d'un rayon ou d'une bouffé d'air. Néanmoins, elle se devait de rester et affronter – même si sa timidité lui empêchait de le faire correctement – cet homme issu de l'autre branche de sa famille.

« Neji, qui a-t-il ?

— Il y a quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Kiba Inuzuka.

— N'était-il pas avec Sakura ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

Ne prenant pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse, elle s'élança dans le corridor. Un mauvais pressentiment resserrait son cœur : son coéquipier n'était pas du genre à refuser d'effectuer une mission, alors pourquoi était-il là ? Il était impensable qu'ils fussent déjà de retour… mais pas impossible. Elle stoppa net son élan. Si Naruto n'était pas si loin que ça, qu'il avait accepté les sentiments de Sakura et, du même coup, avait rebroussé chemin… peut-être… Elle resserra ses poings, peu importe ce que son ami allait lui dire, elle devrait conserver la tête froide. Elle remercia son entrainement de ninja qui leur enseignait à ne montrer rien d'autre qu'un masque sans expression sur leur visage. Elle marcha discrètement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle pouvait entendre le chien de son ami larmoyer, ce qui était fort inhabituel pour le canin. Ouvrant la porte, elle retint de peine un cri de surprise.

« Ki-Kiba ! »

Le jeune homme n'avait guère plus d'équilibre qu'un œuf sur une table, son fidèle chien lui servant de béquille afin qu'il ne se cassât pas la figure. Ses bras, sa tête et une de ses jambes étaient couverts de larges bandages.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être à l'hôpital ! s'alarma-t-elle.

— Hinata ce n'est pas le moment. J'ai réussi à venir jusqu'ici pour te dire que Naruto est à l'hôpital. Il ne va pas très bien, j'ai cru que tu aurais aimé le savoir. »

Soucieuse de l'état de son ami, elle tenta de refréner l'impulsion qui lui hurlait d'aller voir comment allait le blondinet. Comme elle l'avait précédemment décidé : elle garda la tête froide. Elle soutint son ami, de pair avec Akamaru, et emprunta le chemin qui menait au bâtiment médical. La priorité était son coéquipier et sans avoir eu besoin de le dire ; il le comprit. Il devait avouer que malgré le fait qu'il sût que le regard d'azur fut celui qu'elle aimait, il ne détestait pas le fait d'avoir été choisi le premier. Un flot d'émotions trahissait les traits de la jeune fille qui tentait d'afficher un masque de sérénité sur son visage, son ami s'en rendit immédiatement compte. _Après toute ses années, il savait la déchiffrer. _Il se doutait des questions qu'elle devait se poser, mais de lui expliquer… était-ce une si une bonne idée ? Le « pourquoi » de tout cela serait expliqué, mais il restait que la fin pour le blond était quelque peu incertaine. Son amie lui en voudrait certainement de ne pas lui avoir confié les détails de cette mission qui serait peut-être la dernière de son amoureux secret. Il tourna légèrement la tête afin de regarder le profil de la jouvencelle. Il vit dans son unique œil visible une perle qui s'écoulait lentement jusqu'à son menton : sans pouvoir retenir ses paroles il laissa s'envoler l'explication qu'il avait souhaité, égoïstement, garder sous silence.

« Le plan de Sakura n'a pas fonctionné : Naruto ne l'a pas cru. Nous rebroussions chemin, lorsque nous avons eu la visite de Sasuke. La suite s'est enchainée à une vitesse… »

Alors qu'il pensait à la façon de formuler les événements, il revit la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Sasuke avait ce sourire suffisant aux lèvres, comme si tous les gens qui l'entouraient n'étaient que de vulgaires brindilles d'herbes. Une aura meurtrière se dégageait de lui, le blond n'y avait pas resté insensible et lui avait répondu en émettant la même énergie.

Un combat. Un seul. Le dernier.

Arrogant, il rit au nez de son ancien ami aux traits menaçants, signe qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer.

« Que crois-tu pouvoir faire ? Tu n'as jamais été à la hauteur et tu crois arriver à me battre, hein, Naruto ?

— Il n'est pas seul, Sasuke ! répondit fermement la jeune femme.

— Ça faisait longtemps, Sakura. »

Les trois alliés se dévisagèrent. Un silence pesant les entourait semblant emporter avec lui les moindres sons de la nature. La lumière frappa les armes des combattants entrainant avec elle le commencement des hostilités. Les deux capitaines s'empressèrent d'amener plus loin les autres _ninja_, témoins de cette scène. Mais les nouveaux compagnons du ténébreux ne le virent pas du même œil. _Un combat sans merci venait de commencer._ Tous prouvaient leur grande expérience au combat à leurs adversaires. Alors que chacun luttait pour défendre leur vie et celle de leurs amis, deux hommes luttaient avec acharnement. À chacune des attaques meurtrières, les deux jeunes hommes revoyaient sans cesse les souvenirs qui les unissaient : le jour de leur rencontre, l'annonce qu'ils seraient à présent dans la même équipe sous les ordres de Kakashi, le test du professeur, l'épreuve dans la forêt de la mort, leur première mission où ils avaient vu toute la force de leur amitié, sans toutefois comprendre ce qu'était ce sentiment. Vint ensuite le jour où tout bascula, celui de leur combat. Aveuglé par sa rancune, sa jalousie, Sasuke avait mis au défi le blond afin que se brise le mur qui s'était dressé entre eux. Enfin savoir qui des deux était vraiment le meilleur… celui qui méritait vraiment d'être admiré pour ses compétences. Une vague de profond dégout avait déferlé en le ténébreux qui se souvint de l'interruption de leur professeur suivi de la découverte que Naruto serait peut-être meilleur que lui. Ce moins que rien, cet orphelin qui pensait tout savoir ! Lui qui pensait qu'avec de simples mots on pouvait venir à bout de tout. Ridicule ! Seuls les actes arrivaient à changer les choses.

« Sasuke. Ça suffit. Tu as eu ta vengeance ! Que cherches-tu !

— Ferme là. Même si je te l'expliquais, tu ne comprendrais pas !

— Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu ne le fais pas !

— Encore en train d'essayer de me ramener à Konoha ! De faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne retournerai pas auprès de vous, jamais je ne le ferai !

— Mais pourquoi !

— Par la faute de ce village, mon frère – la seule famille qui me restait – a été dans l'obligation de tout anéantir autour de lui. Par la faute de ce village, j'ai nourri une haine et des plans de vengeance toute ma vie ! J'ai tué Itachi parce que je le croyais coupable, alors que ceux qui tiraient les ficelles de tout ça étaient bien assis confortablement sans le moindre remords. Ce village n'a jamais rien créé ou fait de positif.

— Tu te trompes Sasuke.

— Prouve-moi le contraire ! Ton existence même est la preuve de l'hypocrisie qui règne à Konoha. Si le Hokage avait levé le voile sur tes parents, sur le sacrifice qu'ils ont fait, s'ils avaient su tes racines, crois-tu réellement que tu aurais mené la même existence !

— Bien sûr ! Tôt ou tard les gens auraient craint Kyûbi. Le seul fait de dévoiler l'identité de mon père n'aurait que souillé sa mémoire. Les villageois l'auraient détesté pour avoir scellé le monstre à queues en leurs murs, bien à l'abri derrière le _kekkai._

— Tu ne comprendras jamais, Naruto.

— Je crois que c'est toi qui t'obstines à garder les yeux fermés sur cette réalité ! Et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu reviendras à Konoha affronter les gens responsables de la chute de ta famille. Tes actes ne doivent pas être dicté par la haine, mais bien, pour que la just…

— Eh voilà les grands discours qui reprennent ! interrompit le dernier Uchiha. Ça ne t'arrive jamais de te taire ! Le temps des mots est révolu ! Voyons voir qui de nous deux est le plus fort, Naruto. »

Cette phrase… le regard azur l'avait déjà entendu de cette même personne, il y a des années de ça maintenant. Celle qui avait tout déclenché et qui déclencha tout de nouveau. Leurs corps étaient ensanglantés et douloureux : son adversaire voulait terminer cela le plus rapidement possible et, malheureusement, il savait qu'au niveau qu'il avait, Sasuke ne résisterait probablement pas à son « Rasengan ». Ils se défièrent du regard, puis en même temps, comme s'ils n'étaient que le reflet de l'autre, ils appelèrent la plus puissante technique qu'ils avaient à l'époque.

« Chidori !

— Rasengan ! »

Il eut un court moment de silence… le temps lui-même semblait avoir arrêté sa course afin d'observer les deux jeunes hommes. Une pensée traversa l'esprit du fils de l'Hokage. « Est-ce que c'est la fin ? » Quelques secondes ensuivant, un bruit assourdissant suivi d'une puissante déflagration mit fin à tous les combats qui avaient lieu sur la parcelle de terrain désert.

« Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, j'étais déjà à l'hôpital. Kakashi a réussi à maitriser une partie de l'explosion, mais pas son intégralité. Il s'est empressé d'aller chercher de l'aide, tandis que Yamato, lui, prenait soin de capturer Sasuke qui était inconscient. Les deux ont été gravement blessés…

— Où se trouve Sasuke actuellement ?

— En soins intensifs, sous la supervision des hommes de Morino. Ils lui ont installé des menottes qui absorbent le chakra et à la demande de la Hokage, son Sharigan lui a été retiré.

— Ils lui ont enlevé ses yeux ?! s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

— Les conséquences de les lui laisser auraient pu être catastrophiques. À l'heure actuelle, Tsunade doit être en train de les détruire. Naruto, lui, est déjà à sa chambre, grâce à Kyûbi ses blessures cicatrisent vite, mais il ne se réveille pas. Il est dans le coma.

— Sait-on pourquoi ?

— Ils l'ignorent. Kyûbi aurait dû être en mesure de le protéger de ça, mais il semblerait que Naruto ne souhaite simplement pas se réveiller… »

Arrivés devant l'établissement les infirmiers accueillirent avec soulagement leur petit fugitif, ne manquant pas de remercier la dauphine Hyûga, et de réprimander l'adolescent. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau seule, elle se sentit soudainement chancelante. Elle avait appris tant de choses, en si peu de temps, que son esprit n'avait su comment tout analyser et absorber. C'était le cas de le dire, elle était dépassée par les événements. D'un côté, elle se sentit quand même soulagée que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne fût pas dans la section des soins intensifs. Ce renard, malgré qu'il fût aussi vil qu'un serviteur diabolique, avait un bon côté : il ne laisserait pas mourir son hôte aussi facilement. Elle resta encore quelques instants aux portes du bâtiment blanc, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Avait-elle vraiment sa place à ses côtés ? Que répondrait-elle si on lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait là ? Que pourrait-elle bien faire pour l'aider ? Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de partir… Non ! Ne voulait-elle pas savoir comment il allait ? N'était-ce pas là le plus important ? Peu importe les questions qu'on lui poserait, peu importe qu'on tenterait de la chasser : elle devait le voir.

Décidée, elle entra. Elle porta rapidement sa main sur l'arête de son nez. Il y avait bien des choses pour lesquelles la jeune fille n'attachait aucune importance, mais l'odeur qui régnait en ces murs était tout simplement infecte : la fragrance déplaisante du javellisant. La perle avait toujours eu horreur de ce parfum que l'on associait aux malades et, accessoirement, à la mort. Se rendant soudainement compte de l'image qu'elle devait envoyer : elle glissa sa main posée sur son nez, la monta jusqu'à atteindre sa longue chevelure soyeuse, dégageant ainsi son visage des mèches qui l'aveuglait et se rendit au bureau d'accueil afin de connaitre la chambre de son ami.

« Vous êtes la première à lui rendre visite. C'est au fond du couloir « B », avant-dernière porte sur votre gauche, Mademoiselle Hyûga.

— M-merci. »

Prenant le chemin que lui avait indiqué l'infirmière, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise du fait que personne avant elle n'avait voulu le voir. Cependant, en y réfléchissant bien, la plupart de ses amis les plus proches avaient été impliqués dans l'affrontement entre Sasuke et Naruto. Et elle… alors qu'elle aurait dû être là, elle, était restée confortablement assise à la maison, en convalescence due à un incident qu'elle aurait pu éviter si elle avait été plus forte ou si elle avait simplement écouté les autres qui lui avait ordonné de ne pas s'en mêler. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça d'ailleurs ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à l'expliquer. Oui, l'homme qu'elle aimait était en danger, mais n'y aurait-il pas eu un autre moyen ? Est-ce que de se jeter tête baissée devant un ennemi en sachant que l'on va perdre était la bonne décision à prendre à ce moment ? Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait atteint la porte close de la chambre du blond. Elle frappa et attendit. Un peu inutile lorsque la personne de l'autre côté est plongée dans un profond coma, mais elle resta là quand même. Posant une main sur le matériel froid elle eût le déplaisant sentiment de se trouver face un énorme mur qui lui intimait l'ordre de retourner d'où elle venait. Que fallait-il faire… que pouvait-elle faire… Rien. Encore une fois, elle incarnait l'image risible de l'inutilité. De croire que sa présence changerait quelque chose, que de simplement l'entendre frapper à la porte aurait fait bondir de joie le cœur du regard azur au point où il serait sorti de cet état en lui criant d'un ton heureux…

« Vous n'entrez pas ? »

La jouvencelle sursauta ! Toute dévouée à ses pensées négatives, elle n'avait pas entendu arriver l'homme d'âge mur. Elle observa la personne responsable de cette réaction et sourit au ninja à la chevelure argentée. Lui, connu pour ses nombreux exploits, mais aussi fier porteur du titre de « Ninja copieur ». Elle baissa la tête, intimidée par la prestance de cet homme, puis s'inclina légèrement en guise de salutation. Amusé, il lui répondit d'un chaleureux sourire.

« Allez, venez. Je suis persuadé qu'il sera heureux de vous savoir avec lui. ajouta l'homme.

— Le croyez-vous vraiment ?

— Bien sûr. »

Faisant suite à ses paroles, il ouvrit le passage à la jeune demoiselle et attendit qu'elle entrât afin de refermer la porte derrière eux. L'homme marcha jusqu'aux rideaux de la chambre et les ouvrit, laissant ainsi pénétrer la douce lumière du jour dans la pièce. L'héritière posa un regard douloureux sur l'adolescent qui était en bien piètre état, il semblait être couvert de bandages des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Le professeur sourit et prit place près de son ancien élève.

« Eh bien Naruto, tu nous auras causé bien du souci. Ton pauvre maitre a dû se retourner dans sa tombe pendant l'explosion. Tu as de quoi être fier… Tout le monde se porte bien, ils reçoivent actuellement des soins. Tu sais, Sakura s'en veut beaucoup de t'avoir menti. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait pour te blesser, c'est bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire. Elle ne voulait que te libérer de cette promesse. Mais je crois que ça, tu l'avais déjà compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Jônin posa un regard bienveillant sur le jeune adulte. Même s'il était plongé dans l'inconscience et que seuls les spasmes l'animaient de temps à autre, il semblait toujours afficher ce sourire. Kakashi replaça une des mèches folles qui s'était échappée du bandage frontal, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Hinata n'avait pas bougé : elle semblait avoir les deux pieds coincés dans le béton. Il prit donc l'initiative de la motiver un peu.

« Tu sais, en venant de te voir, il y avait Hinata qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Elle a dû rassembler beaucoup de courage pour venir te voir. Tu sais à quel point elle est timide… Mais ça doit te faire plaisir de voir qu'elle ait été la première à se précipiter pour te voir. »

De son côté, les joues de la mousmée rougissaient à vue d'oeil. Kakashi lui montrait comme il pouvait être facile d'être aux côtés de son coéquipier et qu'elle avait sa place près de lui. Le cœur battant, un peu mal à l'aise, elle s'approcha de celui qu'elle aimait. Le professeur lui indiqua l'emplacement d'un petit banc de l'autre côté du lit où elle pouvait prendre place si elle le souhaitait, ce qu'elle fit. Puis soudainement, l'homme à la pupille vermeille se retira, sous prétexte qu'il devait aller voir la Hokage. Elle resta donc seule avec le ninja. On aurait dit qu'il n'était que simplement endormi, qu'il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'une simple farce.

« Bonjour Naruto. »

La jeune fille se surprit elle-même, consciente du fait qu'elle lui avait parlé sans même bégayer. Et pourtant, dès qu'elle était près de lui, ce n'était que ça qu'elle arrivait à faire.

« C'est étrange. C'est la seconde fois que je te parle sans m'enfarger dans mes mots. La première fois… c'était lors de ce fameux jour. Tu sais, celui où j'ai refusé l'idée même que tu puisses mourir. Je me suis demandé à plusieurs reprises ce que je pourrais bien faire une fois à tes côtés, et si j'y avais ma place. Si seulement tu m'avais répondu, je ne me serais pas posé autant de questions, j'aurais été à tes côtés lorsque tu as combattu Sasuke… J'aurais simplement pu être là. Mais au lieu de ça… »

Elle étrangla un sanglot. Elle n'avait aucun droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort alors que face à elle se tenait un être dont plus rien ne l'habitait. Hinata regarda autour d'elle, puis discrètement, elle glissa sa main sur celle du jeune garçon. Un contact d'abord léger, comme une douce brise, puis elle entrelaça ses doigts, les unissant avec ceux du Gennin. Plus aucune question ni doute n'était présent dans l'esprit de la dauphine. Elle était simplement là, profitant d'un moment qu'elle avait tant souhaité partager avec lui.

« Est-ce mal ce que je fais ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer… »

Elle resta ainsi jusqu'au soir. Dans la journée Tsunade était venu voir l'état de Naruto. Elle avait été quelque peu surprise de trouver la crinière de jais si près de lui, mais ne le fit pas remarquer à la demoiselle. Elles parlèrent un peu, puis la blonde lui dit qu'il fallait impérativement qu'il se réveille dans les deux jours suivants, dans le cas contraire, le risque de lésions cérébrales serait à craindre. Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une masse sur un mur de papier pour l'adolescente. _S'il ne se réveillait pas… il ne serait plus jamais le Naruto que j'ai connu ? _pensa-t-elle. Une lourde tristesse l'avait envahie : Qu'adviendrait-il de lui si, passé ce délai, il ne se réveillait toujours pas ? Devrait-il renoncer à ce pour quoi il avait décidé de devenir un ninja ? Comment arriverait-il à garder le contrôle du renard à neuf queues, s'il est incapable de maitriser ses propres gestes ? Elle avait passé le restant de la journée à chercher une solution : elle alla jusqu'à le secouer comme un vulgaire pommier. Encore une fois, elle ne faisait que des choses inutiles.

Que savait-elle faire au fond ?

Rien… si ça n'avait pas été de son jutsu héréditaire, elle n'aurait jamais pu être ninja. À cette pensée, elle leva vivement la tête. Son « Byakugan » ! Voilà la solution ! Elle sortit de la chambre au pas de course, bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage. Elle devait aller trouver la princesse Tsunade, elle-seule serait capable de lui dire si son idée était possible ou non. Elle courut le plus rapidement que lui permettait sa condition et arriva finalement devant l'immense bâtisse rouge. Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, elle vit enfin la porte du bureau de la Sennin. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle entra directement dans la pièce, ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à la femme qui le lui fit immédiatement comprendre.

« Que faites-vous là ! On n'entre pas ici comme chez un marchand !

— Je suis désolée, Maîtresse Tsunade. Mais j'ai eu une idée qui pourrait peut-être aider Naruto.

— Tu m'en diras tant ! Et quelle est-elle ? demanda-t-elle, la tête posée sur une de ses mains.

— En utilisant mon « Byakugan » je pourrai voir quels sont les flux de chakra qui sont perturbés et qui empêche Naruto de se réveiller. Si je peux bloquer les bons canaux, le flux sera rétabli ! Et même si je me trompe, si je me sers du « Hakke Rokujūyon Shō », Kyûbi qui se sentira en danger pourrait tirer Naruto de son sommeil, car naturellement, le renard ne doit pas laisser son hôte mourir ! dit-elle d'un trait, prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

— Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? Que se passera-t-il si tu as tort ? Si en bloquant les quelques flux qui le maintiennent en vie tu causes sa mort, que ferons-nous ? Il est vrai que le renard fera tout pour que Naruto ne meurt pas, mais c'est avant tout son hôte de décider s'il lui laisse le choix de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Si jamais Naruto et Kyûbi ne peuvent entrer en contact, rien de tout ce que tu as prévu ne se passera comme tu le souhaites.

— Mais… mais… et si… et si nous demandions à Ino !

— Ino ? Que pourrait-elle bien faire ?

— Si elle se sert de sa technique de « Shintenshin no jutsu », elle pourrait établir un contact avec lui !

— Non. Kyûbi ne se laissera pas approcher aussi facilement. Il pourrait très bien tuer Ino sans aucune difficulté. On ignore tout du sceau qui protège Naruto et emprisonne le renard. »

Bien que cela lui en coûtait de l'admettre… la Hokage avait raison. Sa solution était beaucoup trop imprudente et risquée. Tout n'était basé que sur des hypothèses et rien de concret. Elle baissa la tête honteuse de ne pas y avoir pensé toute seule. Ses émotions avaient été plus fortes que sa raison et en voilà le résultat. Sa précédente expérience ne lui avait pas déjà appris qu'elle devait cesser d'agir avec son cœur, et de le faire avec sa tête ? Elle n'entendait plus les paroles de sa supérieure, elle tourna sur ses talons et sortit du bureau. Elle déambula dans les rues du village, ne sachant pas où elle devait aller. C'est elle qui aurait dû être entre la vie et la mort. Personne n'aurait remarqué la différence, personne n'y aura accordé d'importance. Levant les au ciel, elle sentit un liquide chaud, au goût salé, ruisseler sur son visage. Voilà à quoi elle n'était que bonne dernièrement. Elle ne ressentit plus l'envie de continuer, tout n'était qu'une suite de cuisants échecs. Elle ne réussissait rien de bon, mais continuait quand même de croire que oui. Elle reprit sa marche, n'effaçant pas les larmes qui continuaient leurs courses. Elle continua encore et toujours de marcher, la tête complètement vide, guidée que par le geste répétitif de ses pieds qui avançaient comme si elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Son cœur inexorablement continuait de déverser les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans un monde noir et sans lumière qui la dévorait lentement. Voilà des heures qu'elle avançait, sans aucun but. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait quitté le village, sous les questions de Kotatsu, auxquelles – naturellement – elle ne répondit pas. Ses jambes commençaient à se fatiguer, tout comme elle, mais elle passa outre. _Aucune importance_. Ses pieds pourraient être sang qu'elle ne cesserait pas de suivre cette route à la fin inconnue. Elle souhaitait presque d'être attaquée par des habitants ennemis du village de Konoha... Ainsi, ils seraient enfin soulagés de sa présence. Elle vit au loin une large rivière qui semblait assez profonde. Elle arrêta enfin cette marche. La jeune fille reconnut les lieux, Naruto lui en avait si souvent parlé. C'était là qu'il avait affronté pour la première fois le démon du village de Kiri. Là où il avait trouvé la mort. La mort ? Quelle idée plaisante. Plus de questions, plus de jugements, plus d'insultes, plus de faiblesses… plus rien. À quoi bon vivre si elle ne faisait que nuire ? Des années durant elle n'avait été qu'un boulet pour sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais su être la digne héritière des Hyûga. Elle n'avait même jamais gagné un combat ! Elle n'était que douée dans l'échec. Elle le sait depuis sa première défaite. À quoi bon vivre ? Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle à ce désir de vie si personne ne lui souhaitait. Elle serait bien mieux dans un monde sombre, cachée à la vue de tous. À qui manquerait-elle ? Elle ne comptait pour personne… Jour après jour, elle faisait honte à son père, souillait la mémoire de son oncle, et déshonorait sa famille. Si ce n'avait été de son cousin – le véritable prince Hyûga aux yeux de tous – sa famille l'aurait probablement chassée : elle l'aurait méritée. Elle ne savait même pas garder ses larmes pour elle… une tâche pourtant simple. Sans l'avouer, sans y penser, elle avait pris sa décision. Sans plus réfléchir, sans état d'âme, elle prit en charge son destin.

Elle prit un kunaï et trancha d'un geste vif son poignet. Le sang s'évada rapidement de sa prison, teintant l'herbe d'un riche carmin. Telle une automate, elle se rendit sur le bord de l'eau et s'y laissa tomber.

« Je me viderai de mon sang, je perdrai conscience, puis l'eau terminera le travail. Je ne vois personne autour de moi… Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Ce n'est pas un conte de fée… Personne ne viendra me sauver à la dernière minute. » pensa-t-elle.

Son corps serait au fond du lit de cette rivière, elle serait à des kilomètres de toutes présences humaines. Elle resterait là, endormie à jamais. Il était impossible désormais de la sauver. Étrangement, elle sentit une pointe de calme l'envahir. Elle qui pleurait depuis des heures… était-ce parce qu'inconsciemment elle avait déjà pris la décision et souhaitait qu'une personne – même si c'était elle – verse quelques larmes de sa disparition ? Qu'allait-elle dire à ses ancêtres ? Les jugera-t-elle ? Et Naruto… Naruto… comment réagira-t-il ? Sera-t-il triste ? Se laissant bercer par le mouvement de l'eau qui poussait contre son dos, elle revit le blond qui tentait d'échapper aux professeurs du village pour une bêtise qu'il avait faite ou encore tenant son « Rasengan » dont il était si fier, dans une main, alors qu'il affrontait un ennemi… Elle se souvint du jour de sa déclaration… on lui avait dit qu'il avait revêtit le manteau de Kyûbi et même porté les neufs queues du démon. Était-ce à cause du doute de sa mort ou alors parce qu'il refusait que Pain continue le travail qu'il avait amorcé ? Elle sentit peu à peu les ténèbres l'envahir, mais fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité.

« Hinata ?! Merde ! **Hinata** ! » hurla une voix masculine.

Elle sentit qu'on la sortit de l'eau. Mécontente de la tournure des événements, elle tenta de se débattre, mais la perte de sang avait été beaucoup trop grande pour que le résultat de cette tentative fût couronné de succès. Elle avait la tête appuyée sur le torse d'un homme dont le cœur battait extrêmement fort. Ce qu'elle identifia comme une main tenait son poignet fermement, tentant d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler plus qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Elle perdit brusquement le fil de ce qui suivit. Encore des éclats de voix, une forte odeur de javel, elle sentait plusieurs personnes qui s'affairaient autour de sa personne, sans pour autant les reconnaitre. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils restaient clos, semblant être soudé en place. Le mieux à faire était probablement de se laisser porter par le remue-ménage autour d'elle, elle aurait probablement les réponses à son réveil… si elle arrivait à survivre à tout cela. Le désirait-elle seulement ? Cette réponse, elle ne l'aurait que plus tard. Pour l'heure il fallait attendre. Elle se demanda avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience totale si Naruto était lui aussi captif de ses pensées, perdu dans un corps qu'il ne pouvait plus animer consciemment.

C'est le corps lourd et douloureux que l'héritière de la famille Hyûga reprit conscience. Près d'elle se trouvait un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Lui qui pourtant semblait si distant et froid… lui qui n'avait porté sur elle qu'un regard réprobateur et désolé. Cet homme si fort semblait maintenant si faible… si fatigué. Les traits tirés, une barbe de quelques jours bleutait ses joues et que dire des cernes qui noirciraient son regard.

« Père ? »

Poussant un petit grognement, le Hyûga ouvrit – au prix d'un grand effort – ses yeux. Les traits sévères du moment disparurent instantanément lorsqu'il vit les yeux sans pupilles de sa fille ouverts. Sans prononcer une parole, il enlaça sa descendance, aussi fort que son cœur lui hurlait de faire, ce qui empêcha presque de respirer la jeune femme au teint de porcelaine. L'entendant pousser un petit toussotement, il la relâcha soudainement. Elle ne vit dans ses yeux aucune lueur de reproche, mais la question « Pourquoi » semblait y être gravée. Elle se sentit honteuse de cet élan dépressif qui l'avait conduite à vouloir mettre fin à ces jours…

« Comment vas-tu ?

— Je me sens courbaturée, mais je crois que ça va, au vu des circonstances.

— Je suis heureux de l'entendre, et ta petite sœur ainsi que ton cousin le seront également. Ils étaient très inquiets.

— Où sont-ils ?

— Je leur ai dit d'aller à la maison pour se reposer, i peine une heure.

— Vous leur direz que je suis désolée…

— Bien… »

Un ange passa. Aucun n'osant parler de cet incident. Mais Hinata savait qu'elle devait cette explication à son père…

« Je croyais que personne ne viendrait me sauver. Je suis d'une telle inutilité que ça en est affligeant. Je n'apporte rien à personne… j'ai cru que si je mettais fin à mes jours, que le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux. »

La gifle claqua dans le silence soudain pesant. Les yeux révulsés, une voix autoritaire jaillit de ses lèvres.

« Qui t'a mis de telles idées dans la tête ma fille ! Tu es une jeune femme courageuse, même si tu es timide. Tu as toujours fait passer la vie de tes coéquipiers et amis avant la tienne ! Tu es la fière descendante de la famille Hyûga et tu l'honores à chacun de tes combats !

— Mais vous disiez que Neji…

— Neji est chargé de ta protection ! Il est normal qu'il soit plus fort que toi puisqu'il s'entraine pour te surpasser ! Si tu n'arrives pas à te protéger, lui doit y arriver ! Il se doit de l'être, car ta vie en dépend ! Il est plus fort que toi, oui, mais si tu avais été si faible que tu crois l'être, il n'aurait jamais atteint ce niveau ! »

Hinata laissa les paroles de son père parcourir son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon. Son père venait de reconnaitre devant elle, qu'elle était forte, qu'elle méritait sa place dans sa famille. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes, de joie cette fois-ci, et chercha les mots pour remercier son père. Mais tout ce qu'elle fit fut d'étreindre cet homme qu'elle avait qualifié de froid… alors qu'il en était tout autre. Mais elle repensa soudainement à un petit détail qui s'était passé la veille.

« Dites-moi, hier, qui est la personne qui m'a secourue?

— Ton cousin.

— Que faisait-il là ?

— Je lui ai demandé d'aller te chercher, car tu es partie avant même que je n'aie pu te parler de l'idée que j'ai eue face à ta solution. » interrompit la Hokage.

Cette intrusion surprit les deux personnes qui levèrent la tête en direction de la porte. Hiashi Hyûga se leva rapidement et s'inclina en signe de respect à cette si grande femme. La blonde à l'imposante poitrine lui sourit et bougea la tête afin de jeter un coup d'œil à la petite patiente. Ses talons claquant sur le sol de la chambre, elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la rescapée puis sortit sous l'œil curieux du membre de la _Soke_. Il se retourna et vit les yeux pétillants de sa fille. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne, il sortit alors quelques secondes et revint avec une chaise roulante.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu désires voir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui ! »

Prudemment, son père l'aida à prendre place dans son moyen de transport temporaire. Son cœur bondissait de joie à la pensée qu'elle pourrait de nouveau entendre la voix suave et chaude du ninja. Bien qu'encore faible, elle aurait voulu pouvoir courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais elle vit que son père la poussait à un rythme un peu plus rapide que sa démarche habituelle. Mais alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, la jeune fille posa sa main sur le bras libre de l'homme, le déconcentrant ainsi du geste qu'il allait faire. La longue chevelure de nuit posa alors une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de sa fille. Levant sa tête, elle vit un sourire marquer son visage. Ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui. Ce simple petit trait arqué lui donna une pleine confiance en ce qui allait suivre. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle savait maintenant qu'elle était forte. Le possesseur du « Byakugan » reprit alors le mouvement qu'il avait amorcé plus tôt et frappa à la porte.

« Vous pouvez entrer. » répondit une voix masculine.

Hinata sentit ses joues prendre feu. Cette voix… si chaude, si calme… elle avait tant souhaité l'entendre de nouveau. Le cœur battant, alors que son père poussait sa chaise à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle regarda en direction du lit où elle vit l'adolescent qui était en position assise, semblant être impatient de pouvoir sortir de là.

« Bonjour Monsieur Hyûga. Bonjour Hinata.

— Bonjour Naruto. Eh bien, il semblerait que vous venez de loin. répondit le paternel.

— C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

— Très bien, je vous remercie. Je vous avoue que j'ai hâte de pouvoir quitter cette chambre. Mais on dirait bien que j'aurai droit à une agréable compagnie pendant ma convalescence.

— Oui, et je crois bien que ma fille s'en fera un grand plaisir.

— Père ! »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire alors que la jeune femme tentait de masquer sa gêne en baissant la tête, ses cheveux formant un masque, plutôt mince. S'inclinant, le père de l'héritière de son clan sortit, n'oubliant pas de rapprocher sa fille du lit et d'adresser des souhaits de « Prompt Rétablissement » au garçon.

« Que t'est-il arrivé Hinata ? demanda soudainement soucieux le garçon.

— Oh… d-disons une… e-erreur de parcours. »

Consternée la jeune femme s'écouta parler. Voilà qu'elle se remettait à bégayer en la présence de Naruto. Elle racla sa gorge et prit une profonde inspiration, levant sa tête, elle regarda directement dans les yeux bleus de l'adolescent.

« Mais ça ira ! Je suis forte ! dit-elle fermement, heureuse de ne pas s'être empêtrée dans ses mots.

— Je sais. répondit-il doucement.

— Naruto…

— Oui ?

— Ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment, mais je ne peux plus vivre avec mes doutes. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu ne te transformes, lors du combat avec Pain ?

— Bien sûr. »

Hinata se sentit tomber de haut. Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde et ne semblait pas percuter à la seconde question qui se cachait derrière la première. Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, ses yeux luisant toujours aussi fidèlement d'une infinie tendresse. Était-il en train de se moquer d'elle ?

« Et ? dit-elle.

— Tu veux une réponse ?

— Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'en voudrais-je pas ! répliqua-t-elle en tombant des nues.

— Oh, j'ai cru que ma réaction avait été on ne peut plus claire.

— Tu aurais pu te transformer parce que je ne suis qu'une villageoise de Konoha ou une simple amie ou juste parce que Pain avait été trop loin. »

L'adolescent, réalisant soudainement qu'elle avait raison, passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure. Grattant distraitement sa joue, comme si ce geste suffisait à masquer la rougeur de ses joues, il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre.

« Désolé… J'avais cru… Bien je me suis trompé on dirait ! rit-il.

— Alors ? » insista Hinata.

Le ninja prit quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à la question. Posant sa main sur la couverture, il referma son poing, comme s'il réunissait le courage pour dire ce qui allait suivre. Ce qui rendit nerveuse l'héritière de la _Soke_.

« De dire que je te déteste serait faux. De dire que je ne te vois que comme une amie serait encore plus faux. Cependant, je t'avoue que même si j'ai toujours été très attaché à toi, avant que tu ne fasses ta déclaration, je ne t'avais jamais considéré comme une petite amie potentielle. J'ai eu Sakura en tête pendant si longtemps, que je ne pouvais pas voir quelqu'un d'autre prendre sa place. Il faut croire que Kyûbi m'a montré qu'il connaissait mieux que moi mes propres sentiments. J'ai pris le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, et j'en suis venu à cette conclusion avant que Sakura ne vienne me rejoindre dans la forêt. Lorsqu'elle m'a avoué ses sentiments, je n'en étais pas heureux, ça sonnait si faux… pas comme toi. C'est comme ça, entre autres, que j'ai su qu'elle mentait et que j'ai pu faire la séparation nette entre ce que je pensais et ce que je ressentais. J'avais comme projet de tout te dire lorsque je reviendrais de mission. Mais bon, Sasuke a un peu tout fait foirer. »

Il éclata d'un rire franc après cette dernière phrase. Mais il savait que cette femme qui se tenait à ses côtés attendait une déclaration aussi sincère qu'elle l'avait fait et il savait qu'elle méritait d'entendre ses mots qui seront les premiers d'une longue série…

« Je t'aime, Hinata »

* * *

**1. **Princesse Hinata : Bien qu'elle ne fût jamais nommée ainsi, je ne souhaitais pas utilisé le suffixe honorifique « Hinata**-sama** ». Après avoir consulté un dictionnaire de japonais, j'ai vu les descriptions suivantes :

« 1-marque un signe de respect envers son interlocuteur.  
2-pour les clients, les patients ( 「お客様」,etc.).  
3-pour s'adresser aux membres de la famille impériale. »

Voilà la raison qui m'a poussée à choisir le titre de princesse.


	2. Chapter 2

_Le retour de Sasuke_

_Side story_

Alors que le jour s'était levé sur un village désormais à la fière apparence, tous ressentaient une certaine atmosphère légère qui promettait plusieurs éclats de rires, de discussions joyeuses et d'affaires fructueuses. Cependant, tous changèrent rapidement d'avis lorsqu'ils eurent tôt fait d'apprendre la récente nouvelle qui parcourait le village telle une trainée de poudre s'apprêtant à tout faire détoner.

On murmurait qu'un combat mortel avait eu lieu dans les bois, au nord du village. Les noms de Naruto et Sasuke avaient été les antagonistes de cette nouvelle aux allures de ragots. Il semblerait que les responsables de ces rumeurs avaient été dues à un manque de vigilance de la part de Kotetsu et Izumo, alors qu'ils avaient vu les susnommés entrer dans le village dans un état dramatique, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de s'en parler et une femme les avait entendu et elle – probablement par manque de sensations fortes – n'avait pu s'empêcher de tenir sa langue. Silence qu'elle regretta ne pas avoir conservé lorsque les deux hommes retrouvèrent sa trace et qui ne se gênèrent pas de l'accuser d'avoir semé un début de panique dans le village, ce qui n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, surtout que le calme se faisait prier depuis l'attaque de Pain. Mais comme le tort leur revenait aussi, puisqu'ils s'étaient crus seuls au moment de cette discussion, ils décidèrent de ne pas continuer les représailles.

Malheureusement, comme un écho, cette nouvelle allait s'amplifier et il n'était pas à douter que chacun ajouterait son hypothèse ou son morceau d'histoire à tout ça et ce qui aurait pu être un tout petit grain de sel, finirait en montagne. Comme si la Cinquième avait besoin de gérer ça en plus de tout le reste... Ils se rendirent, sans grande motivation, au pied d'une immense bâtisse à la couleur flamboyante. On pouvait entendre les éclats de la voix sanguinaire de la Hokage ponctuée de temps à autre par les bruits sourds d'un poing qui s'abattait violemment sur le bureau. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard nerveux, elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Voilà qui n'avait rien de bien encourageant… Se rendant à la porte du bureau de leur supérieure, on leur fit comprendre qu'il serait plus sage de laisser la première crise se terminer avant d'en provoquer une nouvelle.

« En voilà assez, Shizune ! N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire que de contredire tout ce que je fais ? Pourquoi dès que le prénom de Naruto est prononcé, tu deviens la parfaite petite espionne de ces deux vieux idiots !

— Maitresse Tsunade, si vous aviez ordonné à Naruto de rester au village, rien de ce malheureux incident n'aurait eu lieu. répondit-elle calmement.

— Il était accompagné de Yamato et de Kakashi, deux ninjas qui ont fait partie de l'ANBU, sans compter que Sakura, Saï, Kiba et Shino étaient présents ! Qui d'autre aurait dû être là ? Toi, peut-être ? » vociféra-t-elle.

La dernière _question_ blessa la jeune femme qui n'en laissa rien transparaître. Elle avait l'habitude de remarques amères de sa vieille amie, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'en désensibiliser. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas s'en tenir à son habitude de rester muette et trembler devant l'expression de la colère de la lionne blonde. Aussi grande sa renommée fusse-t-elle, ça n'excusait en rien les risques qu'elle faisait courir à l'hôte de Kyûbi ainsi qu'au village. C'est donc les yeux noirs, brillants de détermination, que pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, qu'elle osa défier la petite-fille du premier Hokage.

« Et pourquoi pas. J'aurais été parfaitement capable de remplacer Sasuke Uchiha, et vous le savez très bien. »

Un sourire sarcastique anima les lèvres de l'_hématophobe_1. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa protégée l'affronter de la sorte. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Elle prit place dans son fauteuil, savourant un plaisir non dissimulé, de voir la petite flamme dans le regard de son adversaire vaciller dangereusement. Connaissant Shizune comme si elle l'avait créée, elle savait parfaitement bien qu'elle devait être en train de retourner ce qu'elle allait répondre dans tous les sens, et bien sûr, pour se faire, la brune devait assurément connaitre ce que la blonde allait faire ou dire. Voilà le point faible de cette femme qui vit en suivant les règles, en se fiant au passé pour se préparer à l'avenir. C'était ce défaut de sa personnalité qui faisait en sorte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi Naruto est envoyé en première ligne ni pourquoi, elle, la nièce de son défunt fiancé, restait à ses côtés. Pauvre petite…

« Shizune, acceptes-tu ?

— Oui. répondit-elle sans connaître la question, tel que sa formation ninja exigeait.

— Prends ton kunaï, et devant moi, sectionne ta jugulaire. » lâcha-t-elle platement.

Le ninja médical fut déstabilisé face à la demande de sa supérieure. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Était-ce là un nouveau jeu auquel s'amusait la Sennin ? Retrouvant son sang-froid, sans toutefois se désarmer de sa détermination qui avoisinait maintenant la colère, elle s'empara de l'objet demandé et le planta sur le bureau, à proximité des mains de sa maitresse.

« J'ignore quel plaisir tu pourrais en tirer, mais si tu souhaites ma mort à ce point, Tsunade, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même. » grogna-t-elle, oubliant ses convenances.

Répondant à la provocation de la brune, elle glissa une main paresseuse sur le manche de l'arme blanche, resserrant sa poigne autour, la femme d'un certain âge se leva. Dans un geste presque invisible aux yeux de l'autre, la blonde immobilisa son amie, ramenant son bras droit, porteur d'aiguilles empoisonnées, derrière son dos, puis plaça la lame grise et froide sur la gorge blanche de sa victime, maintenant une pression qui en aurait terrifié plus d'un. Elle sentit le fin parcours d'un liquide chaud sur sa peau. Paniquée, elle porta sa main libre à son cou, sur ses doigts elle reconnut la couleur caractéristique du sang. Avait-elle perdu la raison ?! Ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Cette scène devait être issue d'un délire dû aux verres de saké pris la veille en compagnie de son amie malchanceuse. Allait-elle mettre son ordre à exécution ? Souhaitait-elle à ce point être débarrassée d'elle ? Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel élan de haine de sa part ? Était-ce si impardonnable que d'aller contre la volonté de cette femme ? Mais peu importe la raison qui la motivait, elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme une vulgaire catin sans courage.

« Tsunade, relâche-moi. **Maintenant**. » ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Sans un mot, elle obéit. Retrouvant l'usage de son bras, la brune se retourna vivement, armée d'une de ses aiguilles, qu'elle relâcha aussitôt face au visage de son agresseur. Elle eut l'impression de tomber d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages ; elle ne savait si elle devait hurler ou demeurer silencieuse. La Hokage était là, armée d'un sourire moqueur et sincère. Qu'avait-elle donc encore imaginé dans cet esprit tordu que pouvait être le sien ? Voyant l'air abasourdi de son amie, la détentrice des iris noisette éclata d'un rire franc et tonitruant. Envoyant valser l'arme, elle reprit place dans son imposant et confortable fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie !

— Ma pauvre Shizune. Tu n'arrives même pas à me suivre des yeux ni à anticiper mes paroles correctement et encore moins mes gestes et tu te crois capable de défendre Naruto face àSasuke Uchiha ? Lui, le détenteur du Sharingan, entrainé sous la tutelle de Kakashi et Orochimaru. Si je devais te mettre sur la même échelle que Naruto et Sakura, ma pauvreShizune, tu ne saurais dépasser le premier échelon. »

Touchée dans son orgueil, elle se contenta d'émettre un petit « Tsk » de mécontentement. Malgré tout le respect qu'elle lui portait, le fait de souligner son « incompétence » – qu'elle a, à de nombreuses reprises, félicité – de la sorte, lui remonta un flot acide jusqu'à l'arrière-palais. Depuis qu'elle avait une nouvelle protégée, elle avait vite été reléguée au second plan et constamment comparée à ce qu'elle n'était pas. Se laissant aller à la rage, elle frappa violemment la bibliothèque qui se trouvait près d'elle. « Sakura » ici, « Sakura » là, en voilà assez !

« Je suis navrée d'apprendre qu'une fois de plus, mes compétences ne vous satisfont pas. Le fait d'avoir été considéré comme l'une de vos prunelles, à l'époque, m'avait semblé si plaisant. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends à quel point cela représente un fardeau. Si je n'assume pas correctement mon rôle, Tsunade, il serait temps de demander à cette chère Sakurad'assurer votre protection. siffla-t-elle, véhémente, entre ses dents.

— Serais-tu un peu jalouse, ma chère Shizune ?

— Nullement. À vous entendre, le seul rôle que j'ai su jouer à merveille est celui de crème apaisante sur la blessure douloureuse que la mort de mon oncle a causé. Mais je suis si bien éduquée que je ne me permettrai pas de continuer, je risquerais de souiller la mémoire d'un homme que vous n'avez pas su secourir, par votre manque d'inexpérience et de courage. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient révulsés tant elle était en colère, elle ne laissa pas le temps à sa maitresse de répondre, et sortit immédiatement après cette tirade. À la surprise des deux hommes qui attendaient plus que nerveusement, à présent, leur tour. Ils allaient devoir affronter la Cinquième après ce que venait de dire Shizune ?! Déjà qu'ils avaient juste assez de courage pour ne pas s'enfuir… Déglutissant, les hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet. Seront-ils encore en vie à la fin de cette rencontre ?

« Je ne veux pas y aller. murmura l'un.

— Moi non plus… » répondit sur le même ton, l'homme au bandage.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à fuir, ils sentirent une main se poser sur une de leurs épaules. Glissant un œil vers le propriétaire, une vague de frissons glacés déferla sur leurs dos. Une femme à la généreuse poitrine les tenait fermement, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« On va quelque part ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

— Non, honorable Hokage ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

— Alors comme ça, on répand des rumeurs dans le village sur des informations confidentielles ?

— Nous ne savions pas que cette femme écoutait. répondit nerveusement Kotetsu.

— **Silence** ! Venez, nous allons en parler dans mon bureau. »

Le détachement glacial des mots qu'elle avait employé terrifia les deux hommes. Déjà qu'il n'était pas chose aisée de s'entretenir avec elle lorsqu'elle était passablement de bonne humeur, mais de le faire alors qu'elle devait gérer le retour de Sasuke en nos murs, Naruto dans un état critique, sans parler des soins médicaux que demandaient les autres, en plus d'avoir eu affaire au conseil, à la discussion plus que houleuse avec Shizune… et Dieu sait quoi encore ! C'était humainement impossible de s'en sortir vivant. Pourquoi… pourquoi aujourd'hui ! La mort dans l'âme, les deux pauvres condamnés furent trainés dans le bureau de la Cinquième qui, tout à coup, leur fit penser à une salle de torture. Deux longues et interminables heures plus tard. Les pauvres ninjas sortirent de la pièce, blancs comme des linges. Semblant avoir tout juste assez d'énergie pour se tenir debout. Ils ne pouvaient même plus dire comment ils se nommaient. Désireuse de ne plus se faire déranger, pour le moment, la blonde aboya ses ordres aux deux fantômes de surveiller sa porte et ne laisser entrer personne, peu importe le prétexte, sauf s'il y avait mort d'homme… et encore. Elle prit un verre d'eau qui fit un grand bien à sa gorge irrité d'avoir autant hurlé. Admirant le soleil qui annonçait neuf heures, plombé sur le village qui avait retrouvé fier allure, elle se réfugia dans ses pensées, profitant **enfin** d'un peu de silence.

« Peut-être suis-je allée trop loin ce matin avec elle… Je me doutais bien que ça n'irait pas pour le mieux. Dès que le prénom de Sakura est mentionné lors d'une conversation, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se croire diminuée. Pourtant, elle n'y avait pas matière à ce qu'elle se sente ainsi, ce qu'elle ignore en connaissance, elle les regagne facilement au combat. Peu importe ce que l'on sait et la maitrise que nous pouvons avoir sur notre chakra, ce qui compte réellement est l'expérience, et ça, Shizune n'en manque pas. Lorsqu'elle devient sérieuse, elle peut être une redoutable adversaire. Médicalement, il est vrai que Sakura a un meilleur niveau, mais ce n'est pas le cas au combat. Elle est encore trop imprudente, elle n'a pas une grande réserve de chakra, et elle doit en relâcher une grande quantité pour que son attaque soit dévastatrice, mais voilà, elle attaquait de front, mettant toute sa confiance en sa force, plutôt que sa tête. Ce qui faisait qu'elle oubliait de se protéger, alors elle devenait une proie facile. »

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire afin de prouver le faible taux de chance que son amie aurait eue face à Sasuke. Shizune… Sakura… ses deux prunelles. Il y avait beaucoup de chemin à faire avant qu'elles ne trouvent un terrain d'entente. Mais l'émeraude ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de cette rivalité, et peut-être même le dédain, qu'entretenait sa rivale à son endroit. Alors que la femme faussement jeune se perdait encore plus loin dans ses pensées, les deux hommes chargés d'assurer sa tranquillité d'esprit, reçurent une charmante visite.

« Kotetsu ? Izumo ? Que faites-vous là ? »

Reconnaissant cette voix, les hommes se retournèrent, affichant un sourire chaleureux. Si une personne pouvait influencer le caractère de bouledogue de la Sennin, c'était bien elle.

« Bonjour Sakura ! Comment vas-tu ? »

La jeune fille regarda les rares bandages sur son corps. Bien qu'elle n'était victime que de quelques blessures superficielles, les dommages plus importants avaient été portés à son mental. Sa fausse déclaration, son rejet, assumer la responsabilité d'avoir blessé délibérément son plus vieil ami, le combat entre les deux garçons, le retour de Sasuke… Tout ça c'était passé trop vite, dans un enchainement irréel. Mais… n'en était-elle pas heureuse dans un certain sens ? Après tout, Sasuke était bel et bien de retour…

« Sakura ? insista l'homme dont un seul œil était visible.

— Oh ! Excusez-moi, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées on dirait ! Vous disiez ?

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, je vous remercie. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites en trop peu de temps et je crois que j'en suis encore sous le choc.

— C'est compréhensible.

— Mais j'y pense ! Que faites-vous là ?

— Maître Tsunade nous a… _demandé_ de ne laisser personne entrer dans son bureau.

— Ah ? Sous aucun prétexte ?

— Exact.

— Bon. J'imagine que je devrai repasser plus tard, dans ce cas.

— En fait, pour tout te dire, je commence à avoir faim. Je crois que Kotetsu et moi allons chercher un petit truc à manger. » dit-il lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Ravie, elle regarda les deux garçons s'éloigner. Même si sa maitresse avait demandé à être seule, Sakura ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle refuserait de la rencontrer. Confiante, elle toqua avec assurance à la porte. Bien sûr, elle n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer.

« Excusez mon intrusion. »

Levant la tête, elle aperçut celle de sa maitresse qui était dissimulée derrière un livre de médecine, ce qui pour elle était un peu inhabituel. Cette femme avait compris tout le sens du mot « déléguer » et en profitait au maximum. Cependant, si elle effectuait des recherches par elle-même, cela laisser envisager qu'une opération compliquée allait suivre.

« **Bonjour**, Maitresse Tsunade. dit-elle en élevant légèrement la voix.

— Je t'ai entendu la première fois, tu sais. Que me veux-tu ? »

À l'entente de la voix métallique et sèche qu'avait employée la Hokage, elle comprit que cette dernière devait être en train de se calmer après un violent orage. Au vu des problèmes auxquels elle devait faire face, elle avait dû affronter les deux vieillards qui s'amusaient à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Tu as l'intention de me répondre ou tu vas continuer à chercher une raison à mon attitude. Tu vois bien que je suis occupée.

— Excusez-moi, Maitresse Tsunade. Je suis venue vous demander ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire avec Sasuke Uchiha et si je pouvais vous aider.

— Sasuke subira une opération sous peu.

— Quoi ! Mais c'est de la folie ! Son état n'est même pas stable, ça pourrait le tuer !

— Si nous attendons que son état permette la chirurgie, personne dans ce village ne sera en sécurité.

— Quel est le rapport entre la sécurité du village et son état ? »

La Lionne blonde poussa un soupir d'agacement. Tout le monde était venu dans l'intention de l'embêter, c'est ça ? Elle retourna le dossier médical du patient et l'envoya à la furie rose qui le consulta minutieusement. Lorsqu'elle trouva l'information qu'elle cherchait, elle en sentit sa mâchoire tomber.

« Le Sharingan ! Vous voulez lui retirer ses yeux ! Mais sans eux il deviendra aveugle ! Ça ne fera qu'ajouter une bûche de plus au brasier de sa haine envers Konoha ! Vous n'y pensez pas !

— Sakura. Je te préviens, j'ai passé un très mauvais avant-midi. Alors, tes remontrances de femme amoureuse, ou tu les mets de côté et accepte de m'aider ou bien tu vas au chevet de ce garçon et tentes de le convaincre de devenir le gentil petit agneau que tous rêvent de le voir devenir. Peu m'importe ta décision, tant que tu le fais en connaissance de cause et que tu me laisses travailler. **Compris** ? » cracha-t-elle.

Le choix fut rapidement pris. Elle tourna les talons sans plus de façon et alla au chevet de ce dernier. Malgré qu'elle dut jouer des coudes pour passer entre les deux gorilles de Morino, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il était en moins mauvais état que ce qu'on avait bien put raconter dans le village. Elle se sermonna quand même d'avoir été si facilement écarté du combat. Les autres membres de son équipe temporaire étant attaqués, sous la demande de Kakashi, elle avait dû aller les aider, de ce fait, lorsque l'explosion eut lieu, elle avait été rapidement sonnée et donc, elle n'avait pu voir l'état de Sasuke. L'adolescent avait toujours les mains menottées et un bandeau avait été placé sur ses yeux pour probablement éviter qu'il se serve de son Genjutsu sur un des ninjas médicaux.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Sakura. Excuse-moi de ne pas me lever pour t'accueillir convenablement. dit-il sarcastique, tout en levant l'une de ses mains, faisant claquer la chaine contre la paroi métallique de son lit.

— Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, on dirait.

— Que me veux-tu ?

— La Cinquième va t'amener au bloc opératoire afin de te retirer ton Sharingan. »

Le ténébreux éclata d'un rire mauvais qui fit tressaillir la jeune femme. Elle ne lui en avait jamais entendu un aussi noir. Qu'était-il donc devenu pendant toutes ces années… Est-ce que le Sasuke qu'elle avait aimé était encore là, quelque part ?

« Alors, c'est ça votre solution ! Vous n'arrivez pas à vaincre mon Sharingan, alors vous allez m'amputer !

— Oui. Cependant, si tu arrives à prouver que tes intentions envers ce village et villageois sont pacifiques, alors…

— « Pacifique » s'étrangla-t-il. Il n'en est rien ! Je désire voir la moindre parcelle de Konoha brûler sous des flammes ardentes pour n'être que cendres ! Et je m'assurerai**personnellement** de m'occuper des responsables de la mort de mon clan.

— Pourquoi ! Ça ne les ramènera pas Sasuke ! Tu ne t'en sentiras pas mieux ! Si tu n'es pas tué avant, tu devras passer ta vie entière à fuir ! Tu n'auras nulle part où aller, personne ne voudra garder sous son toit un meurtrier ! s'enflamma-t-elle. Tu n'es pas si mauvais, tu l'as déjà prouvé à maintes reprises.

— Sakura. Tu crois vraiment que je peux changer ? »

Bien que surprise de la question, et plus encore par le ton qu'il avait employé, elle ne fut pas dupe. Il souhaitait encore une fois prendre l'occasion pour se moquer d'elle. Mais elle ne baissera pas les bras pour autant. On peut toujours briser les fortes têtes quoiqu'il en dise, il y a toujours un petit point faible qui peut faire peser la balance en sa faveur.

« Si tu désirais changer, tu serais revenu après avoir tué ton frère.

— Mais je suis revenu. J'ai pensé à ce combat comme une opportunité pour me défaire de l'emprise de l'Akatsuki.

— Oh arrête. Il ne manque plus que les violons ! ragea-t-elle.

— Eh bien ! Quel caractère Sakura. Tu n'as pas changé, toujours cette petite idiote qui hurle à droite et à gauche, cherchant désespérément son « Sasuuukkkeee » chéri, comme si j'avais envie de passer du temps avec une chose à laquelle je n'attache aucune importance. Une nuisance plus qu'autre chose.

— La « nuisance » te rappelle que tu l'as remercié avant de t'enfuir.

— Oui je l'ai fait, mais sais-tu seulement pourquoi ?

— Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Beaucoup de raison aurait réussi à flatter mon égo, mais mon côté réaliste le voit autrement. Alors, plutôt que de me ridiculiser, dis-moi pourquoi tu l'as fait.

— Parce que je devais maximiser les chances de combattre Naruto de nouveau. Je savais que si, je te disais quelque chose de gentil que ça resterait dans un recoin de ta tête. Tu aurais tout fait pour moi, et ça, ça inclut le fait de me retrouver. Mais comme tu n'aurais pas pu le faire toute seule, je me doutais que tu aurais demandé l'aide de ce gamin. J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête lorsque la fille qu'il aimait est venue le supplier en larmes de retrouver l'homme sans qui elle ne peut vivre ! »

Dégoûtée, la prunelle de la Hokage attrapa le patient par le col et le tira violemment vers elle. Nullement dérangé par ce geste, bien qu'une vive douleur entourait ses poignets – probablement dû aux menottes qui avaient atteint leur maximum – souligna le ridicule de ce que cette scène avait dû être en riant sarcastiquement. La jeune fille quant à elle, se retenait de ne pas défoncer le crâne de ce dernier. Bien que ses paroles l'aient blessée, qu'il se montrât cruel et froid, l'amour qu'elle portait pour lui figea son attaque sur place. Que croyait-elle ? Après autant d'années à l'attendre et à alimenter ce sentiment, il n'allait pas s'éteindre d'un seul coup. À défaut de pouvoir lui balancer son poing à la figure, elle le relâcha brutalement, ce qui eut pour effet que la tête du Uchiha se frappa avec force contre la tête du lit.

« Aïe. lâcha-t-il, platement.

— Comme tes intentions contre le village restent hostiles, la Hokage – grâce à une chirurgie – procédera à l'extraction de tes yeux.

— Alors c'est ça la conséquence à ne pas t'aimer ? Je dois devenir aveugle.

— Non. La conséquence, puisque tu en désires une, sera de te débrouiller dans un village où personne ne veut de toi. Tu resteras seul avec ton nouveau handicap et le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est que tu ne pourras même pas quitter Konoha et même si tu le faisais, on te ramènerait plus vite que tu ne le crois. »

Sur ses mots, elle rit à son tour. L'explication du cerisier provoqua une crise de rage chez l'orphelin qui siffla des insultes à n'en plus finir.

« Je vais te tuer !

— Alors ça, je demande à voir ! s'exclama une femme blonde.

— Maitresse Tsunade !

— Sasuke Uchiha, comme tu sembles être assez stable, nous allons faire une petite _balade_ tous les deux. »

La blonde entra complètement dans la pièce et débrancha avec soin les divers équipements médicaux. Après que sa protégée ait tourné les talons, suite à leur discussion houleuse, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la suivre. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de cette conversation à haut risque. Bien que ses intentions étaient claires au début, qu'elle allait lui retirer le sens de la vue, elle pensait avoir trouvé une solution pour ne retirer que le Sharingan. Sa vision en serait, par contre, gravement affectée, mais ce handicap serait moindre comparé à sa perte totale. Mais un doute l'envahit, méritait-il vraiment qu'elle fasse tout ses efforts pour lui ? Si Sakura le lui demandait, elle le ferait. Mais ce à quoi elle venait d'assister la guida sur une tout autre direction. Elle regarda la porte par laquelle était passé son élève, mais oublia rapidement l'idée de lui demander ce qu'elle désirait. Elle se montrait peut-être trop charitable, mais elle savait que personne dans le village n'aiderait Sasuke. En prenant le chemin du bloc opératoire, elle prit sa décision. Après quelques heures où l'angoisse et l'étranglement dû au stress s'étaient fait sentir, ils finirent par éteindre la lumière du bloc. Alors que les subalternes de la Hokage ramenaient le patient à sa chambre, elle se chargea de détruire les pupilles vermeilles de la crinière de jais.

Épuisée, mais soulagée d'une menace en moins qui pesait sur Konoha, elle prit place dans son fauteuil et se permit de se coucher la tête sur le dessus de son bureau. Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes… après tout, elle l'avait bien mérité. C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelque chose qui fut loin de lui faire plaisir. Quelqu'un courait dans les escaliers puis dans le corridor qui menait à son bureau. Et voilà ! Même pas droit à deux petites secondes de répit. Redressant sa tête, elle vit entrer la petite Hyûga.

« Que faites-vous là ! On entre pas ici comme chez un marchand!

— Je suis désolée, Maîtresse Tsunade. Mais j'ai eu une idée qui pourrait peut-être aider Naruto.

— Tu m'en diras tant ! Et quelle est-elle ? demanda-t-elle, la tête posée sur une de ses mains.

— En utilisant mon « Byakugan » je pourrai voir quels sont les flux de chakra qui sont perturbés et qui empêche Naruto de se réveiller. Si je peux bloquer les bons canaux, le flux sera rétabli ! Et même si je me trompe, si je me sers du « Hakke Rokujūyon Shō », Kyûbi qui se sentira en danger pourrait tirer Naruto de son sommeil, car naturellement, le renard ne doit pas laisser son hôte mourir ! dit-elle d'un trait, prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

— Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? Que se passera-t-il si tu as tort ? Si en bloquant les quelques flux qui le maintiennent en vie tu causes sa mort, que ferons-nous ? Il est vrai que le renard fera tout pour que Naruto ne meurt pas, mais c'est avant tout à son hôte de décider, s'il lui laisse le choix de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Si jamais Naruto et Kyûbine peuvent entrer en contact, rien de tout ce que tu as prévu ne se passera comme tu le souhaites

— Mais… mais… et si… et si nous demandions à Ino !

— Ino ? Que pourrait-elle bien faire ?

— Si elle se sert de sa technique de « Shintenshin no jutsu », elle pourrait établir un contact avec lui !

— Non. Kyûbi ne se laissera pas approcher aussi facilement. Il pourrait très bien tuer Ino sans aucune difficulté. On ignore tout du sceau qui protège Naruto et emprisonne le renard. »

La Hokage vit une lueur passer dans les yeux de la petite à la peau de porcelaine.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Naruto. Je suis persuadée que je trouverai un moyen pour le réveiller. Tu dois avoir confiance. J'ai d'ailleurs une petite idée sur comment je pourrais… »

La fuite de l'héritière la coupa dans son élan de gentillesse, ce qui ne la dérangea pas plus que mesure. Cependant, soucieuse de l'état dans lequel elle devait être, elle envoya un message à son cousin afin qu'il la surveille. Mieux valait jouer la carte de la prudence. Las, elle se leva afin de trouver le livre qui saurait capable de lui indiquer la bonne marche à suivre afin de réveiller le blond.

« Vous devriez regarder dans les notes du Quatrième. La petite a peut-être trouvé la solution.

— C'est ce que je fais. »

Cachant son visage derrière un livre, la Hokage masqua un sourire. Elle était de retour… sa plus chère amie était là. Elle devait l'avouer, sans elle, la blonde avait l'impression de perdre un important point de repère. Les deux femmes cherchèrent silencieusement la solution au problème : « Naruto ». Alors que la Lune atteignait son zénith, Shizune trouva la solution. Bien que difficile, il n'était pas impossible de réaliser l'opération. Elles devraient suspendre temporairement le seau qui retenait captif Kyûbi, et pour se faire, elles auraient besoin de Kakashi qui est le seul à posséder un Sharingan. À cette pensée, elle regretta d'avoir détruit les pupilles du traitre, elles seules capables d'imposer un contrôle sur le renard. Ici, le ninja borgne n'en possédait qu'une seul, ce qui signifiait que l'emprise ne serait que partielle, sans compter le fait que ce serait extrêmement éprouvant pour le professeur. Puis sans plus attendre, elles se rendirent à l'hôpital afin de ramener le jeune adolescent. Tsunade se sentait à bout de force, tant de chirurgie en un jour était particulièrement forçant pour elle et un véritable drainage de ses forces. Alors que sous la lumière du bloc opératoire, le blond s'apprêtait à subir ce qui serait pour lui une véritable torture. C'est sous celle d'une simple lampe que la crinière rose s'apprêtait à retirer les pansements d'un homme qu'elle ne voulait plus aimer.

« Tu sais que tu as de la chance que Maitresse Tsunade ait décidé de te laisser la vue. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu serais aveugle à l'heure actuelle.

— Est-ce de cette façon que tu traites l'homme que tu aimes ?

— Aimais.

— Oh ? dit-il levant un sourcil.

— Ouais, je sais. Tu t'en fous. »

L'homme resta silencieux pendant que la jeune fille tirait sur la longue bande de tissus blanche. Alors que deux coussinets de ouate étaient scotchés sur ses yeux, elle le prévint que la lumière allait l'aveugler pendant quelques instants puis que tout serait flou dû à l'opération. Retirant l'adhésif, avec toute la douceur que la colère peut dicter, elle le vit ouvrir les yeux lentement. Après tant d'années, elle revoyait enfin le noir de ses yeux… qui étaient toujours aussi froids et sans vie. La seule différence notable était la présence d'un fin trait rouge marquant la blancheur de chaque œil.

« Suis mon doigt. »

Sans un mot, il obéit. Haut, bas, droite, gauche, elle regarda attentivement le mouvement des yeux de l'adolescent. Il semblait avoir perdu sa vision périphérique et ne pouvait voir à plus d'un demi-mètre devant lui, passé cette distance, tout était enfermé dans un gouffre sombre.

« À priori, tu auras besoin d'une assistance. Je te conseille un animal plutôt que la canne blanche. Ça te fera **au moins** une personne capable de te supporter.

— Ça va ? Tu vas t'en remettre ? répondit-il sarcastique.

— Bien sûr. **Moi**, j'ai le support nécessaire.

— Oh ! J'ai compris ! Méchant Sasuke va finir sa vie tout seul parce qu'il a jeté une fille et qu'il n'a pas été gentil avec ses petits n'amis ! Je commence à la connaitre la chanson !

— On ne dirait pas ! Pourquoi as-tu ce besoin de tout détruire ! Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas capable de laisser de côté ta haine !

— C'est quoi ?! Vous avez reçu la mission : « Sasuke Uchiha doit être gentil » ? Je suis qui je suis ! Nous ne sommes pas chez les « Bisounours » ici ! Ça commence à bien faire de vouloir me changer à la sauce qui vous plait ! Tu peux ne pas faire comme les autres filles et te concentrer sur ce que tu as à faire plutôt que de me coller aux basques en espérant que je te dise que je t'aime ! Dès que je serai en état, je vais partir de nouveau ! Que je sois à moitié aveugle n'y changera rien. siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

— Justement, je ne suis pas « les autres filles ».

— La ferme ! Si tu veux te défendre, me sors pas les éternels clichés de ton dernier roman d'amour !

— Mais t'es pas croyable ! Maitresse Tsunade aurait dû te laisser crever sur la table d'opération comme la sale vermine que tu es.

— **Sakura Haruno**. » grogna une voix glaciale.

Se retournant, même si la voix seule avait réussi à lui indiquer qui se trouvait derrière elle, elle vit la Cinquième qui semblait encore plus en colère qu'elle-même pouvait l'être. Ça n'augurait rien de bon pour elle. Manquait plus que ça, après les gouailleries de Sasuke, voilà qu'elle allait se faire rabaisser le caquet par la Hokage. Une véritable partie de plaisir… et à voir la fatigue qui se peignait sur ses traits, elle allait y goûter. Sans plus de cérémonie, on lui indiqua la sortie. Tsunade s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsqu'elle tourna légèrement la tête en direction du lit du patient.

« Naruto est réveillé. Tu peux partir aujourd'hui si tu le désires. Personne **de notre village **n'ira te chercher pour te tuer, maintenant que tu es inoffensif. Information que nous garderons jalousement pour nous. Ou tu peux rester ici, mais au moindre écart de conduite, tu peux t'assurer que je m'occuperai de ton cas.

— Bien. »

Épuisée et ne rêvant que de dormir, elle accorda une minute à la petite Hinata qui parlait avec son père ; probablement des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à commettre cet acte de désespoir. Ah, ces adolescents ! Si mal dans leur peau que la mort semble toujours être la solution à tout. Mais leur monde si cruel rendait leur vie tellement instable, en plus du fait que l'héritière avait tant de pression sur les épaules, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours avant la laissait un peu surprise. Une fois après avoir interrompu la discussion entre la fille et son père, la Hokage prit la direction de sa maison avec plaisir.

Plaisir que partageait le dernier Uchiha à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir quitter cette chambre et ce village. Une infirmière vint le préparer pour sa sortie, lorsqu'il fut prêt, un animal d'assistance lui fut confié. Mais avant de quitter cet endroit qu'il associait à l'Enfer, il se paya une petite visite à la chambre de son rival. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, il entra, ignorant le fait qu'il n'était pas seul, son champ de vision l'en empêchant.

« Naruto. On se retrouvera. Un jour je récupérai ma vue complète, même si pour ce faire, je dois retrouver Kabuto et avoir recours au technique interdite d'Orochimaru.

— Et ce jour-là, compteras-tu me tuer également ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Bien sûr. Les aberrations de la nature n'ont pas leur place dans notre monde.

— Alors, je me chargerai de te faire disparaitre, n'aie crainte. Maintenant que j'ai rempli ma promesse et que je t'ai ramené à Konoha. »

Sasuke força les traits d'un sourire sur son visage puis tourna les talons, pressé de quitter cette ville. Maudissant cet animal dont il devrait prendre soin le temps de retrouver ce ninja médical de malheur. Naruto quant à lui adressa un sourire à sa tendre moitié.

« Je ne mourrai pas de ses mains, je te le promets, Hinata. »

* * *

1 Hématophobe : Personne qui a la phobie du sang. Atteinte de « Hématophobie ».

Ce mot n'existe pas. Il s'agit d'un _néologisme_. Un peu comme : Arachnophobe ou Ablutophobe,


End file.
